<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>capitalist raccoons by oh_la_fraise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040522">capitalist raccoons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise'>oh_la_fraise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing sprints [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, quarantine fic, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick buys David Animal Crossing during quarantine.  It goes about as well as you might imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing sprints [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>capitalist raccoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a quick little sprint bc i discovered there is a ripped black sweater and white triangle glasses in the game!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 21</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, are you coming to bed any time soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shook his head.  “In a minute.  I’m almost done building this zen garden.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 8 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Since lockdown had started, David had taken on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of new hobbies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick got it.  With the store shut down to online orders only and everyone attempting to keep their distance as much as possible, they’d suddenly found themselves with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of time to fill.  Patrick was going a little nutty himself.  But David had been watching the Youtube trends ad nauseam, and David, while good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>many things, wasn’t great at paying attention to directions. There was still a smoke stain from the attempt at Bon Appetit’s focaccia; sex had been limited to hand stuff only after David had pulled a muscle leaning too hard in pigeon pose; and Patrick’s finest holey gardening shirt had been sacrificed in the great tie dye incident.  He was a little afraid that at the rate David was going he was either going to destroy the house or start trying to sell the painted cork people at the store, or, worse, both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick had a Switch—when he’d moved to Schitt’s Creek, he’d start playing Smash with his nephew in order to stay in touch—but now that he’d just started going home regularly it’d been in the closet collecting dust.  He thought it might be something fun for him and David to try together, but then he’d remembered the new Animal Crossing game had just been released.  Patrick had never played before, but between the decorating and the fashion items, it seemed like David might enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Famous last words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 10</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Patrick discovered as he watched David try and fail to catch a butterfly, David had found a ripped black sweater in the game.  The little character even had David’s white triangle sunglasses and high tops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha doing?” Patrick asked.  David swung his net and missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flick’s visiting.  I’m trying to save up for an Exotic Bed,” he said as if that made any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 13</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick, Patrick!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick flailed from where he’d fallen asleep on the couch, trying to remember the karate he’d learned in third grade so that he could take on whatever robber had broken in.  But David was just holding out the Switch, grinning from ear to ear.  “Look, there’s cherry blossoms!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 16</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” David groaned in a way that either meant he was in serious, life-threatening pain or he’d eaten the last of the Cheez-Its.  “Rodney moved into my town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s . . .bad?” Patrick asked, as if he had any idea who Rodney was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like he posts on Reddit from his Mom’s basement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . .Right,” Patrick said, hoping David hadn’t found Patrick’s secret Cheez-Its stash that he’d hidden in his guitar case.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 22</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” David said, pulling Patrick over to where he’d docked the game to the TV.  “I want to show you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already showed me the Chanel pattern you made,” Patrick reminded him even as he settled on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not—just look,” David said, rolling his eyes and picking up the controller.  Patrick watched as David’s mini me zipped around on screen, leaving the town square and heading into a group of trees.  Eventually, he ran up an incline and stopped, and real David turned and beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.  It was the cliff he’d proposed to David at, lovingly recreated down to the picnic blanket.  There was the tinkling dog music playing from somewhere, and the David on screen was projecting a heart as cherry blossoms fell gently to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we can’t have a real date night,” David shrugged, “I thought I’d give us a little scenery for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Patrick said, but what he really meant was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 23</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The peace lasted until David discovered they could play Mario Kart at the same time, and what, exactly, a banana peel was for.  Patrick didn't care if David was the love of his life; now this was war. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>